Haruskah kita bersama?
by AnciChan
Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan tentang kedatangan Jack saat Claire mengurus kebun milik kakeknya maaf jika summary jelek


**Halo minna-san , senang bisa bergabung dengan **

**Anci disini cuman upload cerita-cerita Harvest Moon , readers juga boleh request cerita ,Anci usahakan ceritanya memuaskan readers**

**Kalau masih ada typo atau readers punya beberapa saran untuk Anci tinggal Review aja ok ^^**

**Yups langsung aja ke cerita!Selamat membaca minna-san ^^**

**Haruskah kita bersama?**

**JackxClaire**

Claire POV

Seperti biasa,aku bangun pagi sekali,mungkin warga desa lain masih di alam mimpi mereka tetapi seorang petani yang juga peternak sepertiku memang harus bangun pagi kan?

Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi,karena sebelum menjadi petani aku bekerja sebagai karyawan disuatu perusahaan yang selalu membuatku tidur telat dan bangun pagi buta.

Tetapi kehidupan kantorku sekarang sudah terganti dengan kehidupan sebagai petani berawal dari iklan di Koran yang mengiming-imingi kehidupan desa yang menenangkan.

Bodohnya diriku yang langsung percaya dan disinilah aku,di peternakan yang tak terurus.

Tetapi aku tetap bersyukur karena disini aku bisa menemui orang-orang yang sangat baik dan selalu membantu,emm dan mungkin merepotkan beberapa kali.

Ku mulai hariku dengan sepotong roti isi selai karena mudah kuda,sapi,domba dan terakhir mengurus tanaman-tanamanku yang sekarang mulai tumbuh besar setelah 4 hari lalu baru ku ini bunga sakura sedang bermekaran yang mendadakan sedang musim semi setelah musim dingin yang penuh dengan badai salju.

Sedang asik-asiknya menyiram tanaman aku mendengar suara lelaki dari kejauhan.

Normal POV

" Hey kau!"suara lelaki yang terdengar dia kaget dan marah pada saat bersamaan

Claire yang mendengarnya membalikkan piker dia adalah turis atau mungkin orang baru di desa ini.

"Ya?Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"Tanya Claire dengan polosnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini orang asing?"Lelaki itu sepertinya bertambah marah karena respon Claire

"Maaf tuan,tapi aku sudah TINGGAL disini selama 2 aku sendiri tidak mengenal anda tuan." Claire mulai kesal dengan pendatang baru yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat daripada penduduk lain.

Tiba-tiba Mayor Thomas datang dengan muka khawatir dan keringat disekujur tubuhnya.

"Mayor!Siapa pendatang baru ini?Kenapa dia songong sekali?!"teriak Claire dari tempatnya

"Apa kau bilang?!Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu di kebun ku Mayor?!"balas Lelaki itu

"Kebunmu?Bukankah kebun ini terlantar sedari dulu sebelum aku datang Mayor?"

"Baiklah-baiklah tenangkan diri kalian mari ke tampat yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan hal ini." Saran Mayor Thomas yang dijawab dengan anggukan Claire dan lelaki pendatang baru itu.

Claire House

"Ini tehnya."Claire meletakkan 3 the diatas meja tamunya.

"Jadi apa yang belum aku tahu Mayor?"kata Lelaki itu mengintimidasi Mayor Thomas

"Jadi begini,kakekku telah meninggal 5 tahun yang sudah mengirim surat ke alamat rumahmu tetapi kami tidak menerima balasan.2 tahun lalu Claire,gadis ini(menunjuk Claire) datang kesini karena ia tertipu oleh iklan Koran tetapi memilih untuk tinggal dan mengurus kebun ini dan hasilnya pun memuaskan dalam 2 tahun ini."jelas Mayor Thomas

"Maaf Mayor aku tidak cepat-cepat datang ke sini karena aku pun baru diberitahu tentang kabar kakek meninggal beberapa hari yang aku disini ingin mengambil hak waris kebun ini."kata lelaki itu yang membuat Claire shock

"Jika kau mengurus kebun ini,lalu aku bagaimana?Aku juga telah membayar tanah ini jika kau ingin tahu."Claire tidak terima jika dirinya harus meninggalkan rumah barunya.

"Begini saja bagaimana jika kalian mengurus kebun ini berdua?Bukankah nanti akan lebih mudah dan mungkin hasilnya bisa berlipat ganda."saran Mayor

Claire dan lelaki itu mengerti maksud Mayor dan mereka setuju akan bekerja bersama.

"Baiklah masalah mulai sekarang kalian akan bekerja bersama dan tinggal bersama."

"Apaaa?!"Claire dan Lelaki itu sama-sama kaget mendengar keputusan Mayor.

"Bukankah aku benar?Ada yang salah?"Mayor bertanya dengan polos

"Tidak aku tidak mau tinggal dengan dia dan aku akan tinggal disini!"Claire mengajukan pembelaan diri

"Aku juga tidak mau tinggal bersama wanita ini dan aku juga ingin tinggal kau pindah ke Inn saja wanita!"Lelaki itu juga mengajukan pembelaan diri

Mayor terlihat berpikir susah menyelesaikan masalah diantara 2 anak muda yang sama-sama keras kepala.

"Baiklah begini saja,bagaimana jika Jack tinggal sementara waktu di Inn karena Claire sudah lama kau tinggal di Inn aku akan meminta tolong Goth untuk membangun kamar terpisah untuk tidak bisa menolak saran terakhirku ini!"Wajah Mayor menjadi mengerikan selama menyatakan sarannya

Claire dan lelaki itu hanya menganggukan meng'iya'kan saran Mayor karena mereka tidak mau diamuk Mayor disini.

Mayor yang puas akan keputuasannya kembali memamerkan senyum ramahnya yang tadi hilang.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan pergi menemui Goth,kalian bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan dan Claire tolong antar Jack berkeliling ,permisi."Mayor meninggalkan Claire dan lelaki yang dipanggil Jack dengan wajah berpikir keras tentang masa depan mereka masing-masing.

"Namaku Jack bukan?Salam kenal dan maaf untuk yang tadi."Claire mengajak Jack bersalaman

"Salam kenal juga apa-apa aku juga minta maaf."Jack membalas tangan Claire dan mereka bersalaman untuk beberapa menit yang lama hingga keduanya tersadar dan melepaskan ikatan tangan mereka dan berakibat pipi memerah karena malu.

"Jadi Claire,apa yang sekarang harus kita lakukan?Pekerjaan apa yang belum selesai?"

"Sebenarnya aku hampir selesai,mungkin kau bisa membantu mengurus tanaman menanam cukup banyak musim ini."

"Yosh!Baiklah mohon kerjasamanya!"

"Ya!Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Mereka pun memulai pekerjaan yang tadi menunjukkan pukul 8 pun mulai berubah menjadi pukul 10 dan mereka telah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan kebun mereka.

"Jack apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?Apa kau ingin berkeliling desa?"tawar Claire

"Hm,boleh kita ke Inn untuk memesak kamarku."Jawab Jack dengan persetujuan

Claire dan Jack pun pergi mengelilingi desa dengan Saibara Blacksmith yang menjadi tujuan pertama.

To Be Continued

**Bagaimana Minna-san ceritanya?Maaf kalo garing dan masih baru disini.**

**Anci mohon saran dan jika ada kritik mohon para Readers me-riview cerita Anci ini.**

**Chapter selanjutnya akan Anci kerjakan jadi para Readers jangan kecewa dengan cerita singkat ini ^^**

**Terimakasih telah membaca Minna-san ^^**


End file.
